The amount of data accessed by host computers has steadily continued to grow. Accordingly, storage densities have increased to accommodate greater storage capacities.
However, higher storage densities can increase data errors, making error correction even more important. Buffer memories and other hardware used for error correction may consume a significant amount of area and power, increasing costs and reducing efficiency.